Something He'll Always Wonder
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: It's been ten years and he doesn't even remember the boys name but he'll always wonder what if he had said yes to that date.


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **This is another transplant of mine from my livejournal account (bbgood4jb) that I'm now posting here because I finally got around to making an account on here. Anyways this was written and posted around the end of July last year and I hope for those that have never read it like it and those that have enjoy it again!

* * *

It's weird he thinks that no matter what his relationship status is this time of year he always thinks about what would've changed in his life if he had said yes to that Valentine's date with a boy three and a half years younger than him that got him fired. He never thinks about it the rest of the year but as soon as the first heart shaped decorations go up his mind transports back to the days of working in the Gap and meeting a cute boy who turns out to be a little bit too young for him. It's been ten years since then and he actually can't remember the kids name, he knows it started with a B and is kind of old fashioned sounding but he barely knew the kid for a month before he turned him down and never heard from him again, but he always sort of wonders what if.

He's got the afternoon shift at the Lima Bean which means he deals with the kids getting off of school and those looking for a mid-day boost, and sure it's kind sad that he's thirty years old and is the manager of the Lima Bean but he likes the job well enough. Having worked her for four years means he's pretty well known to the regulars and the owner, an old woman who is most likely going to retire in a few years and has no kids or a husband to speak of, adores him and he's pretty much sure that she's going to leave him the coffee shop in her will so he's got that going for him.

The after school rush has just started and he spies the couples in line boys and girls giving each other googly eyes and he even spots two girls looking at each other with shy smiles that speak of newly cemented coming's out and revelations of feelings. He remembers coming here twice with the boy with a B name and thinking that he was just talking with a kid who was still learning what it was like to be gay in a place like Ohio. He didn't exactly expect that kid to show up at his work place and bust a groove bringing along his own backup singers and a snarky friend who was clearly in love with him.

Thankfully it's one of those day's where he's with three other strong workers so he's able to man the register instead of dealing with running back and forth and making the orders, that coupled with the fact that this is the biggest rush of the day means it's going to be pretty simple. Things are starting to slow down when the door opens again letting in the cold air and he hears a laugh like music and looks up to see two men enter the coffee shop. He's taken a back for a second because he feels like he knows them from somewhere but he can't place where. The taller one is pale but his cheeks are pink from the cold and his hair is artfully messy and his clothes look straight off the runway.

His companion is slightly shorter and has a head of black curls that tumble about in a way that looks unintentional and is wearing a pair of glasses with thick square black rims. It takes him a few more moments but he realizes the shorter of the two is the boy with a B for a name, except he's now a man who most definitely aged nicely, and the companion looks so much like the snarky friend that he assumes that it must be. He quickly asks Janette to switch places with him so that he can see if he can eavesdrop on the conversation and still hide at the same time from what would be a very awkward moment for all involved if they notice him.

"One medium drip and one Grande non-fat mocha and two cupid cookies please" B-name says.

"You know my coffee order." Snarky says in an amused affectionate tone.

"Only because it hasn't changed in the ten years I've known you."

"Ten years ago you wouldn't have gotten away with ordering me my own cupid cookie." Snarky says as B-name rolls his eyes affectionately at him before telling his companion to grab them a table while he gets the coffee and he'll be right over.

"Hey can I borrow that?" B-name asks someone and he looks over in time to see B-name be handed the sharpie and write something on one of the cups opposite of where one would take a drink out of and winks at Kaitlin before handing it back to her then heads to a table near the doors where Snarky is sitting.

The rush has died down now and there aren't that many people milling about the shop so he's able to hear small snippets of the conversation happening between Snarky and B-name. He hears things about an apartment and travel arrangements back to New York which lets him know that apparently they're just visiting. Then he hears B-name say something about how Snarky should turn the cup around and he watches as Snarky does reading whatever message that B-name wrote on it and letting out a small gasp. What happens next is one of the sweetest but most awkward moments of Jeremiah's life because well seeing the guy who once wanted to date you and got you fired propose to his boyfriend his bound to be awkward.

"Kurt ten years ago in this very same coffee shop I felt like a total and complete tool because my best friend told me that he had feelings for me and I never realized it. Instead I broke his heart and sang a song to some older guy with bad hair-(at this part Jeremiah becomes offended for a moment and even more awkward because well they don't know that bad hair guy is in the building)-but that moment changed everything. It gave me the courage to make my move when I finally realized that I was in love with you too and I have spent every single day since then thanking whoever would listen that you hadn't moved on by then. So without getting even more incredibly sappy and cheesy I'm just going to ask. Kurt Hummel will you marry me?" By now everyone in the coffee shop is waiting with bated breath to hear the answer and they aren't disappointed when two seconds later Kurt pulls B-name to his feet and kisses him with what looks like everything he has.

"Yes Blaine Warbler the answer will always be yes." Kurt says and Jeremiah does a mental fist pump because he totally knew that the kids name started with a B and was old fashioned. He joins in with everyone else as they clap for the newly engaged couple but ducks into the back quickly telling Janette to give them biscotti on the house and then collapsing on a chair. The what if is loud in his head but he can't listen to it right now even though he knows he'll still always wonder.

What he doesn't know is that in another world he does say yes and starts up a relationship with Blaine and realizing that Blaine makes him happier than he's ever been before. What he also doesn't know is that he'll start to fall head over heels in love with Blaine in such a short amount of time that he thinks he's crazy. What he doesn't know is that on the day he'll plan to tell Blaine this the other boy will show up at his new work (a Hot Topic in a different mall) to cancel their date and break up with him. What he doesn't know is that no matter what happens Blaine will always see Kurt sing Blackbird and realize that he loves him. What he doesn't know is that in that other world he'll still see Blaine propose to Kurt. What he also doesn't know is that in this world in five minutes he'll walk into the coffee shop for the end of his shift take a coffee to go and spill it on a man right outside the door and in a year from now he'll get his own coffee shop proposal. But those are all things he doesn't know so for now he'll mope for five more minutes about a lost chance and wonder what if.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave any comments you have!


End file.
